Abanicos
by kisa-Chan-sohma
Summary: Abanico...ese objeto hecho con varillas de madera y tela que siempre llevamos con nosotros...Pero quien dice que solo sirve para refrescarse en verano? Antiguamente,eso no era asi.Que significa acariciarse la mejilla con un abanico? Descúbranlo Ken


_**ABANICOS**_

**Advertencia:**** pequeña reseña para saber leer este finc**

"…" **lo que está escrito son los pensamientos**

**----- las rayas sirven para hacer los cambios de escena**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El abanico… ese objeto de varillas en madera, unidas en un mismo punto solo por un lado, separadas entre sí y unidas por una tela de hermosos colores, ya sean pintados a manos o hechos industriales, que siempre llevamos con nosotros… sobre todo en los días de verano… Pero no siempre este fiel compañero se usó para refrescarse de la pesadez de un día caluroso… Antiguamente, las mujeres los usaban para coquetear con sus pretendientes… llegando a crear incluso, todo un lenguaje de signos con este objeto de tela y madera barnizada en color…

El día se presentaba despejado y radiante, pues nos deleitaba con su cúpula azulada libre de nube alguna, y un cálido sol en su punto alto, bañando toda la ciudad con su luz…

El dojo de nuestros amigos parecía tranquilo… y solo la escena del suelo desentonaba un poco, pues aún conservaba algunos charcos de lluvia de los días anteriores…

Recorriendo el patio, llegamos al desván, ese almacén que se encuentra detrás del edificio de entrenamiento adjunto a la casa, donde podemos observar, como una humareda de polvo sale por sus puertas abiertas de par en par y como un tremendo ruido, como de una caída, sale de su interior… ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Nos acercamos hasta el umbral de la puerta, notando como algunos muebles y trastos viejos e inservibles se encuentran fuera de la habitación, después de mucho tiempo de olvido… En la oscuridad del interior del cuarto, el polvo se va disipando poco a poco, y deja ver costosamente entre las sombras, los muebles caídos que han provocado tal estruendo… Repentinamente, un ruido se escucha de entre la pila de muebles antiguos y trastos polvorientos… un quejido… ¿Podría ser que hubiese alguien debajo de todo aquello?

Segundos después del sonido, y con mucho esfuerzo, pues los muebles deben de pesar lo suyo, una figura ensombrecida consigue abrirse paso y levantar el armario que se le ha caído encina, así como hacer a un lado una pequeña repisa para las especias que se hallaba a sus pies, para poder dejar caer el mueble que levantaba y apartarse rápidamente… El mueble cayó, volviendo a crear una nube de polvo y otro gran ruido estruendoso y fuerte…

Tosiendo y cubierta de polvo, aquella persona corre al exterior para liberarse de la nube que la envuelve, y agita sus brazos en su intento por conseguirlo…

- Rayos… no creí que hubiera tantos trastos… acumulados en el desván…- seguía tosiendo debido al polvo- esto pasa por meter todo lo que no queremos aquí, sin mirar ni como lo hacemos… y luego cuando llega la hora de ordenar…- consiguió salir de la polvareda y pudo por fin alzar el rostro y abrir sus ojos, sin miedo a que una mota de polvo se metiera en ellos- ¡Argh! Tanto trasto y encima me dejaron a mi sola todo el trabajo…- se quejaba

Los rayos dorados del astro rey dejaron ver, iluminándola por completo, la figura de una bella mujer… Joven, hermosa… la elegancia de su cuerpo se podía apreciar a través de las telas de su kimono, que, aunque no era ceñido, realzaban su cuerpo ya maduro de mujer… y en su fino rostro… inocencia y seguridad expresaban tanto sus ojos de un azul marino precioso, cual zafiro con el brillo de la esperanza… como su cálida sonrisa, formada por esos rosados y carnosos labios… que podría curar cualquier mal… Y para acabar de pintar la imagen de esta inmaculada… el cabello azabache, cubierto con un pañuelo rosado para evitar llenarse de polvo, aunque no por eso, su flequillo y su coleta se libraron… combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y sus facciones… y el pequeño vuelo que la suave brisa levantaba en aquellas hebras cogidas en esa cola alta… traían tranquilidad a quien la observase… con ese toque tan gentil e infantil que el estar llena de polvo le daba…

Se sacudió un poco el polvo que la vestía y observó como llevaba su trabajo… solo había sacado en lo que llevaba allí los jarrones antiguos de su familia, que descansaban sobre una manta en el suelo, dos armarios, el viejo reloj de pared de mecanismo estropeado y algunos objetos pequeños, por peligro de romperse.

Suspiró… aún le quedaba mucho…

- Cuanto trabajo… ¡Y encima esos vagos de Sanosuke y Yahiko se escabulleron temprano en la mañana! Mira que cuando quieren se levantan antes que yo…- manifestó molesta, pues sus amigos no se encontraban en sus habitaciones cuando esta mañana ella fue a despertarlos- pero, también está…- mas sus palabras acalló y su mirar al cielo llevó- no… no puedo enfadarme con él… Él ha ido al mercado a comprar lo que ayer se acabó de la despensa… Siempre tan servicial…- hablaba de esa persona con un tono tan cálido, cual suspiro de chiquilla enamorada, que acabó ensimismándose en si misma

Pero el quebrar de lo que parecía ser una tabla de madera, la sacó abruptamente de su trance. Volvió a posar sus ojos en el interior de ese cuarto oscuro, sin más luz que la que entraba por las puertas abiertas de par en par, un pequeño tragaluz al fondo y algunas rendijas en la unión del tejado y los muros, que hacían de respiraderos, y encontró lo que provocó el sonido… la tabla de una de las estanterías había cedido y se había partido por la mitad, viniéndose abajo, con todo lo que ella sostenía.

Suspiró nuevamente… resoplando fuertemente el aire hacia fuera… resignándose…

- En fin… vamos Kaoru Kamiya… ¡¡Manos a la obra!!- se remangó una de las mangas de su kimono, que había caído de la liga que las recogía y la sujetó de nuevo, pareciendo este gesto, como una muestra de darse fuerzas y valor a si misma para su trabajo, mientras se internaba en el desván a seguir con su labor

Retiró la madera rota, seguramente por el paso de los años, pues era muy antigua por lo que se apreciaba y por el peso de los objetos que reposaban sobre ella. Sacó los objetos caídos de esa tabla y los que su caída dejó caer también y los llevó a la manta del patio. Llevó al exterior también la repisa para las especias que había al lado del mueble caído y a continuación, se dispuso a enfrentarse a su enemigo… el armario que había arremetido contra ella…

Usando toda su fuerza y la destreza adquirida de ser la maestra del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, consiguió ponerlo en pie nuevamente, con algo, bastante de esfuerzo… Lo revisó de arriba abajo…

- Por suerte… no le ha pasado nada…- dijo aliviada, pues ese era el armario que le pertenecía a su madre… y era casi de lo único que tenía de ella…- bueno, sigamos…- sacudió sus manos dando unas palmadas, cuando de repente, algo atrajo su atención

Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, para hallar un objeto de forma extraña… parecían varias varillas de madera puestas en orden y sujetadas por algún sitio. Curiosa, se agachó a recogerlo del suelo, pero como en las penumbras de la habitación no distinguía muy bien lo que era… decidió salir al patio para que el sol le revelase que era aquello que había caído del armario.

En cuanto que los rayos tocaron el objeto, los ojos y la boca de la joven se abrieron debido a la sorpresa.

- Esto… esto es…- articuló como pudo, pues repentinamente las palabras no quería salir de su boca.

Cogió por las varillas de los extremos al objeto y tiró de ellas, desplegándolas, dejando ver la tela que cubría los huecos entre cada trozo de madera… Un hermoso paisaje de cerezos en flor, era la imagen plasmada en la tela…

- El abanico… de mamá…- susurró con nostalgia y tristeza

Pasó sus dedos delicadamente por cada uno de los árboles en flor dibujados, percibiendo su textura, pues era hecho a mano y evocando el recuerdo de su difunta madre…

Todos los recuerdos de su infancia comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza y su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo y estuvo a ponto de desmayarse, así que optó por acercarse al porche de su casa, tablado en madera, y sentarse un poco, pues dudaba que sus piernas pudiesen mantenerla por más tiempo en pie, y así aprovecharía y se tomaría un bien merecido descanso…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era media mañana… el sol estaba en su punto más alto, regalando su luz y calor a todos… despejando al cielo de nubes y dejando que resplandezca todo el esplendor de ese celeste que pinta su cúpula…

Dejando atrás a la concurrida calle del mercado, un hombre camina por un lateral de la calle, ya que suelen pasar algunos carruajes por ella, cargado con bolsas, señal de que viene o va al mercado… Se vislumbra pensativo… camina distraído, con su cabeza gacha fija en el suelo y su largo cabello rojo intenso cual fuego ardiente o lava expulsada por un volcán y cogido en una cola baja, moviéndose rítmicamente al compás de sus pasos en su espalda… pero aún por la impresión que pueda dar… el sabe muy bien a donde va… a su hogar…

Repentinamente, un golpe de viento lo azota y hace que cierre los ojos, para evitar que la tierra entre en ellos. Cuando el aire cesa, vuelve a abrir sus ojos y se queda perturbado por lo que encuentra al hacerlo… Una pequeña y solitaria flor blanca como la nieve… un jazmín… Seguramente, el viento lo hizo caer…

Se agacha a recogerlo y lo lleva a la altura de sus ojos, para observarlo mejor…

"_Un jazmín… es muy raro encontrarlos en esta época del año… Pero… es tan bello… parece tan gentil… Ese blanco inmaculado que refleja lo puro que es… ese perfume tan dulce… es… es… es como ella… Es como Kaoru…"_

Esa flor ahora en sus manos le hizo llegar una imagen de la joven a quien amaba… Su cabello azabache suelto, cayendo por su espalda cual cascada de agua… sus ojos azules como un tranquilo mar en calma… su sonrisa cálida y única, que consiguió sanar todas las heridas de su corazón y borrar el dolor de su pasado… de un pasado manchado de sangre… Ella… solamente ella…

Sin apartar la vista del jazmín de pétalos blancos, continuó su caminar por la ancha calle… Ahora, sus sentidos estaban puestos en esa pequeña flor y en la imagen de esa joven… y solo sus sentimientos tan fuertes hacia Kaoru… fueron los que lo llevaron hasta la puerta de madera de ébano de su casa… el dojo Kamiya…

Parado frente a la puerta y sin cruzarla aún, pareció recién darse cuenta de que había llegado a su destino… Apartó sus ojos momentáneamente del jazmín y vio la entrada…

- Vaya… ¿Ya he llegado?- se preguntó, mas un segundo después una sonrisa asomó en sus labios

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal y recorrió el camino de piedras muy bien alineadas que lo guiaban hasta el shoji principal de la casa. Pero antes de entrar, se percató de algo que sus ojos captaron.

Las puertas del desván, el cual se encontraba paralelo a la casa, en el lateral derecho y al fondo, estaban abiertas de par en par y una manta con las que, seguramente, eran cosas que estaban dentro de este, fuera, a unos pasos de las puertas… Pero lo que logró hacer que sus ojos se abrieran estupefactos, al igual que su boca… fue la figura de una joven morena, a la que el sol daba bellos reflejos en el rostro, sentada en el porche y recostada en una de sus columnas de madera, mirando a la nada…

- Kaoru…- se susurró a si mismo

Verdaderamente, la mujer estaba hermosa en esa imagen… los rayos del sol daban pequeños reflejos azulados a su cabello negro como la noche… también hacían resaltar la blancura de su piel, donde un pequeño tinte rosado podía apreciarse en sus mejillas… y ese rayo travieso que se posó en sus labios… resaltando más su color rosado, ya carmesí… Estaba espléndida… simplemente magnífica… y ya cuando se percató de toda la luz del sol que a su cuerpo llegaba y lo dejaba verlo y apreciarlo en su totalidad… supo que esa imagen tan deseable de esa joven inocente, sería muy difícil de ignorar…

Estaba en estado de trance, y no recuerda, como fue que dejó las bolsas de la compra ni donde, al igual de cómo acabó metiendo el pequeño jazmín en las mangas de su gi, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia la mujer, sin hacer el menor ruido, para que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia y sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo…

Estaba ya muy cerca de ella, solo tres pilares de madera que sujetaban el techo de tejas del porche eran los que los separaban… El pelirrojo iba a seguir con su caminar hacia ella, cuando un movimiento de su mano lo hizo detenerse…

Su mano derecha, en la cual pudo apreciar un hermoso abanico con un estampado de cerezos en flor como decoración, subió hasta su rostro y posando el objeto sobre su nariz, le tapó la visión de sus labios…

Él se quedó extrañado… ¿A qué venía eso? Pero al ver que sus ojos seguían fijos en algún punto de ese patio, supo que fue un gesto involuntario…

Mecíalo suavemente con casi imperceptibles movimientos a un lado y a otro sobre su nariz, creando más inocencia infantil en la joven mujer… Cuan hermosa se veía…

Instantes después, en los que él seguía extasiado admirándola y sin que ella se hubiese percatado aún de su presencia allí… observó como el abanico bajaba lentamente desde su nariz hasta pararse nuevamente… en su labio superior, y aún privándole de ver esos labios curvados en la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás vió…

El viento comenzó a soplar tenuemente, meciendo con delicadeza los cabellos de Kaoru, que aunque recogidos y cubiertos por un pañuelo, seguían conservando esa belleza que es el color azabache de la noche en ellos…

La brisa llegó hasta Kenshin, haciendo mecer sus cabellos también, y él cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver por ella… Cuanta tranquilidad… Pudo apreciar como el aire le regalaba un dulce aroma a jazmines… y sonriendo… supo, sin lugar a dudas, que ese delicioso olor provenía de aquella joven que lo conquistó…

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo, una vez la brisa se marchó, pero dejándole su olor impregnado en él, y siguió contemplando a tan bello ángel… Vio como ahora, la tela del abanico jugaba con sus labios, acariciándolos… pero aún sin apartarse de ellos para dejarlo ver… Como desearía él poder acariciar esos labios hasta saciarse… Como desearía atraparlos con los suyos para nunca más dejarlos escapar… Pero… no podía…

Miró atentamente a la siguiente acción que ella pudiese hacer… quería memorizar cada gesto de ella… cada parte… todo… Kaoru aún seguía sin apartar sus ojos de lo que quiera que hubiese encontrado en ese punto del patio… estaba ensimismada…

De repente el juego cesó… El objeto se detuvo nuevamente, cubriendo su boca otra vez, e impaciente, Kenshin esperó cualquier movimiento que este pudiese hacer… Vio como se apartó de su rostro, solo unos centímetros, pero los justos para dejarle ver por fin aquello que ansiaba… y quedarse mudo de la sorpresa, cuando vio a sus labios moverse… y pronunciar una simple palabra… en un dulce susurro…

- Kenshin…

Se quedó rígido… y por dos razones… El oír su nombre de aquella manera, fue música para sus oídos… solo ella sabía como decir su nombre y que él no pudiera más que gozar de felicidad… y el pensamiento de que ella se había dado cuenta de que él estaba allí…

"_¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia? Kaoru… Oh Kami-sama es preciosa… ¿Cómo ese ángel se pudo escapar del cielo y entrar en mi corazón, para no salir jamás? Kami-sama… el mero pronunciar de mi nombre en sus labios me ha estremecido todo mi cuerpo… y su aroma consigue hacer que me aparte de la realidad para nada más pensar en ella… Kami-sama, ¿Cómo lo haces Kaoru? ¿Cómo haces que solo desee besar tus labios? ¿Cómo haces para hacerme desear decirte mis sentimientos, aún sabiendo lo que eso significa, y no dejarte nunca? Kami-sama… si tan solo… si tan solo yo… si tan solo ella…"_

Sumergido en sus martirizados pensamientos de porque ellos no podían estar juntos, siguió viendo a la morena todo el tiempo… observando cada detalle…

Ahora, el abanico volvía a entrar en movimiento… se acercaba con lento avanzar hacia el rostro de ella… ya casi alcanzaba a rozar su piel blanquecina…

El pelirrojo veía esto… y de repente una pregunta asaltó su mente…

"_Un momento… ¿Dónde he visto yo esos movimientos con un abanico? Me son tan familiares… Pero donde quiera que los haya visto, estoy seguro de que no los hacían como ella… Kami-sama… desearía ser ese abanico para poder tocar su piel…"_

Llegó el objeto a su destino… se paró en la mejilla izquierda de la joven de ojos azules, y sin esperar ni un segundo, con suaves movimientos de muñeca, la tela de flores de cerezos comenzó a acariciar esa mejilla, tintada por un leve tono rosado muy hermoso…

La sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de nuestro samurai cuando apreció ese gesto, mas no duró ni dos segundos, pues sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de la impresión, al igual que su boca, de haber descubierto algo…

"_¡Ya me acordé! Esos… esos movimientos… son… pero… ese último… en especial ese gesto último… Entonces… Entonces ella…"_

Sin saber como, volvió a recuperar la sonrisa, con gesto involuntario… y sin despegar sus ojos de la joven sentada… Repentinamente, una calidez muy agradable comenzó a crecer dentro de él… y sabía perfectamente, que era debido a su descubrimiento…

Puso en marcha a sus pies, volviendo a recuperar la sensibilidad en ellos, pues parecía que hubiesen sido parte del suelo hasta ese momento, y a pasos lentos y silenciosos, pero firmes y seguros, terminó de acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la joven Kamiya, hasta quedar frente a ella…

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida por la sombra que de pronto, le había tapado el sol y opacado su visión, saliendo del trance en el que parecía estar desde hacía buen rato ya…

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el frente, donde el cinturón del hakama blanquecino de alguien, y su gi color fucsia, era todo lo que estos alcanzaban a ver… Sin decir nada, comenzó a ascender por ese cuerpo, delgado y bien formado, que la prenda fucsia dejaba apreciar, hasta que sus ojos se pararon en el rostro de aquel hombre que estaba de pie frente a ella…

Unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color violeta, tan profundos e intrigantes, que en un segundo se perdió por ellos… una sonrisa preciosa, curvando esos labios que siempre deseó que la besaran… piel ligeramente bronceada, tostada por el sol… una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la mejilla izquierda, destrozándola y martirizándolo cada día más con el peso del recuerdo de cómo fue hecha que guarda en su conciencia, y que poco a poco, lo consume más y más… y todo ello… enmarcado por un largo e hipnotizante cabello escarlata… cual color de las llamas que todo lo consumen…

Se quedó muy impresionada… ¿Cuándo había entrado? No lo había oído, ¿Cuándo lo había hecho? ¿Y como fue que llegó hasta estar frente a ella? Pero encontró su respuesta ella misma, pues sabía perfectamente, que él era el samurai más grande de todos los tiempos… Kenshin Himura… Hitokiri Battousai…

No sabía que decir… de repente sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta y no querían salir para ser escuchadas… Intentó hablar, y su labio inferior tembló en el intento… siendo dos simples sílabas… las que vieron la luz del día…

- Ken… shin…

Y sinceramente… aunque hubiese querido decir algo más… las palabras hubieran muerto en su boca, ya que lo que siguió a ese nombre dicho costosamente y con mucha impresión, fue un empujón hacia delante, un choque contra alguien y una presión de dulce sabor…

Ahora si que se había llevado la sorpresa más grande del día… y quizás de toda su vida… En un rápido movimiento, aprovechando quizás, la velocidad divina adquirida por el Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu, Kenshin la había agarrado por los hombros, sin causarle daño, la había hecho levantar del porche y la había estrechado entre sus brazos, provocando que su cuerpo chocase con el suyo, apreciando esos moldeados pectorales, al tiempo que sentía como algo presionaba sus labios… Los labios de él…

No sabía que hacer o como reaccionar… de repente había perdido todo uso de razón… Kenshin… SU Kenshin… ¡¡La estaba besando!!

"_Kenshin… él… él me está… ¡¡¡KENSHIN ME ESTÁ BESANDO!!! Kami-sama… había esperado tanto tiempo por esto… Lo había deseado tan anhelantemente… Pero… ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Qué lo ha impulsado a ello tan de repente? ¡Ah! Kami-sama… ¿no será…? ¿No será que él…? ¿Que él me…?"_

El hombre de ojos cual claras amatistas, impulsivo y llevado por su corazón, no había podido resistir la tentación de tener esos labios que tanto lo había estado tentando todo el tiempo y, aunque con un movimiento algo rápido y brusco, la atrajo hasta él levantándola y pudo finalmente comprobar, que no solo su sonrisa era dulce, sino también el sabor de sus labios… tan dulce como la miel…

Pero la joven aún no reaccionaba ni respondía a su beso… así que, aunque temeroso por quizás, primera o segunda vez en su vida, decidió remediarlo, pero con miedo al rechazo… aunque lo dudaba…

Presionó con un poco más de intensidad sus labios contra los de ella, echando un poco su peso sobre la morena en ese abrazo que también compartían y dejando que su aroma a jazmines comenzara a turbarlo…

Esta acción la devolvió a la realidad… a esa hermosa realidad que solo había visto en sus sueños cada noche desde que lo conoció… y desechando todos sus razonamientos y pensamientos anteriores, se dejó llevar y cedió ante él, cerrando sus ojos y dedicándose completamente a ese beso tan deseado…

Sus labios eran suaves… tibios… dulces y delicados cuales pétalos de flor… como los pétalos de jazmín a los que ella siempre olía… Como adoraba el pelirrojo que ese aroma lo rodease…

Apartados del mundo, ellos se entregaban a ese beso de endulzado sabor a miel… primerizo entre ellos… pero tan lleno de sentimientos… de tan fuertes sentimientos… que comenzaron a envolverlos en un ambiente de ensueño… del que jamás querrían salir…

Pero desgraciadamente… todo lo bueno debe acabar alguna vez… y con el aire extinto ya en esa dulce caricia… nuestros jóvenes se deben despedir de su paraíso privado…

Sus labios se separaron lentamente… a desganas… sin querer hacerlo… sintiendo el frío del airecillo juguetón que en esos momentos corría por el patio…

Intentaban recuperar el oxígeno perdido en ese tan anhelado beso del ser querido… Kaoru podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían en un intenso calor… estaban sonrojadas… con un tinte carmesí… y también el desenfrenado latir de su corazón, tanto en su pecho, como en sus oídos, en su intento por salir de su cuerpo… Sentía a sus piernas temblar como si de un flan se tratasen y de no ser por que los fuertes y protectores brazos de él la sostenían y apegaban a su cuerpo… estaba segura de que estas no hubieran aguantado mucho tiempo más su peso y habrían flaqueado, haciéndola caer al suelo…

Bajó un poco su rostro, aún percibiendo el cálido aliento de él en sus mejillas, pero todo aquello… había ocurrido tan rápido, que aún la confundía demasiado… Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, provocando que estuviesen resbalosas, debido al calor que de pronto la invadió… y sin poder remediarlo, sus manos, estáticas como toda ella, dejaron que aquel objeto que sostenía una de ellas, cayera al suelo, por el echo de estar resbalosa y la incapacidad de poder sujetarlo por más tiempo…

El abanico cayó de su mano… lentamente, como a cámara lenta… y fue a parar al suelo… dando un golpe, que no sonó como a roto, pero si fue muy sonoro en esa tranquilidad silenciosa en la que ellos se encontraban… y consiguió romper el ambiente…

La morena abrió los ojos sorpresivamente ante el ruido escuchado… dándose cuenta rápidamente de que fue su abanico lo que lo hizo… pero justo en ese mismo instante, un flash asaltó su mente… llevándola a un recuerdo… de su infancia…

**FlashBack**

La tranquilidad y el silencio en la que se encuentra lo que parece ser el pasillo de alguna gran casa, todo en madera, tanto el techo como el suelo y totalmente en penumbra, solo siendo levemente iluminado por un pequeño resquicio de luz que se deja colar por uno de los extremos de ese largo corredor, es rota por la repentina aparición de unos pasos apresurados en él, como de carrera, que se dirigen a un punto en especial… la última habitación de la derecha, de las que componen ese lugar…

Quien quiera que sea el portador de esos pasos, se para delante del shoji que protege esa habitación, casi sin detener su carrera y lo descorre de sopetón, dejando que la luz inunde todo el pasillo y sorprendiendo a la persona que dentro se encontraba…

- ¡¡¡¡MAMÁ!!!!

La mujer volteó su hermoso y fino rostro hacia la puerta, en un movimiento delicado y esbozó una sonrisa hacia la pequeña personita que en esos momentos esperaba su permiso para pasar del umbral de la puerta, resoplando para recuperar el aire, pero sonriéndole a ella también…

- ¿Qué sucede Kaoru?- le preguntó dulcemente, alzando su mano hacia ella e invitándola a que pasara y se acercara

La pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches, sujetados con un pequeño lazo rosado, entró en el cuarto y llegó lentamente junto a la mujer de negros cabellos también… Posaba su vista sobre su rostro… blanquecino y quizás levemente maquillado, pero en el cual se podían apreciar unos ojos marinos, aunque algo opacos y una dulce sonrisa… Pero sin querer, desvió los ojos un momento, debido a un pequeño destello que llamó su atención, y encontró un objeto envuelto en la mano de su madre… No sabía lo que era, pero el cálido roce de, seguramente, la otra mano de su madre, la hicieron llevar nuevamente sus ojos azules contra los de la mujer…

- Padre… padre me dijo… que has estado enferma…- confesó, bajando los ojos al suelo, con vergüenza y algo de tristeza en su voz

La madre no pudo más que sonreir… cuanta inocencia poseía su pequeña hija… Dejó el objeto que en su mano tenía en el suelo junto a ella, y atrajo a su pequeña a su regazo, abrazándola y acariciándole el cabello suavemente…

- Lo siento, mi pequeña… estos días me encontraba indispuesta… y no deseaba salir…

- Mamá…- susurró dejándose mimar por las delicadas manos de su mamá

Pero la pequeña Kaoru era muy curiosa... y aunque las caricias de su madre, la distrajeron momentáneamente de la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza… no tardó esta mucho en volver a ella…

- Mamá…- la llamó

- Dime Kaoru…

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?- dijo señalando al objeto que momentos antes había soltado.

Lo volvió a recoger delicadamente, parecía ser de mucho valor para ella, y se lo mostró a la niña.

- Esto es un abanico Kaoru…

Ella lo observó atentamente, fijándose en cada detalle… El motivo de la tela era precioso… un hermoso paisaje de cerezos en flor, que evocaba la tranquilidad…

- Yo he visto algunos como este…- dijo alzando la cabeza hacia el rostro de su madre- algunas señoritas que he visto por la ciudad los llevan…

- Si…- se lo corroboró

- Pero… hacen cosas raras con ellos…

- ¿Cosas raras?- se extrañó

- Si… se tapan el rostro con ellos, se lo pasan por las mejillas, lo muerden un poco…- le contó todo lo que había visto- ¿y eso para que sirve?- quiso saber

La mujer sonrió… ahora entendió a que se refería con cosas raras… Se cuestionó el si contarle la verdad sobre eso o no a su pequeña hija, que solo tenía 4 años… pero dado a que ella no estaría mucho tiempo más con ella… decidió que sería lo mejor… decírselo…

- Kaoru…- la llamó- ¿tú sabes para que sirve un abanico como este?

- No…- negó- ¿para qué mamá?

- Principalmente… se usan para refrescarse en los días de verano… y solo nosotras, las mujeres, usamos este tipo… ¿A que el que tú le has visto a papá es diferente?- la pequeña asintió- pero no vemos, porque no lo podemos llevar con nosotras cuando salimos a la calle, como adorno, igual que el paraguas en un día de sol o de una salida al campo… ¿me comprendes hasta ahora?

- Si… pero aún no me has dicho porqué las señoritas que yo vi hacían eso con los abanicos…- cuan impaciente podía llegar a ser su hija, pero no podía resistirse a ese brillo de sus ojos

Sin dejar de abrazar a su pequeña, la mujer elevó la mano en la que sujetaba el abanico, ya bien cogido, y lo subió hasta la altura de su boca, pero no hizo nada más de momento…

- Kaoru… ¿Te diste cuenta de si había hombres alrededor cuando esas señoritas hicieron los gestos con el abanico?

- Si mamá… una de ellas no dejaba de mirar a un joven que estaba en el puesto de enfrente…

- Verás Kaoru… este abanico… también lo usan las mujeres para comunicarse con aquellas personas que son muy queridas para ellas…

- ¿Quieres decir como tú conmigo?- la niña era aún muy pequeña para entender eso

- Emm… no Kaoru… me refiero a otro tipo de cariño… Las mujeres se comunican con aquellos hombres, que significan mucho para ellas… con aquellos a quienes aman…- no sabía como explicárselo de otra manera para sus cuatro años, además de que debía omitir algunos detalles demasiado fuertes.

- ¿Quieres decir como tú y padre?

- Si… como tu papá y yo…- suspiró, recordó aquellos días de su juventud, cuando ella misma hacía todo aquello para atraer la atención de quien hoy es su esposo.

- Vaya… ¿Entonces esas señoritas les estaban hablando a los hombres sin palabras?- dijo entusiastamente, parece que la idea le gustó- ¿Pero como pueden ellos entenderlas? ¿No dices que es solo de mujeres?

- Cuando se ama a alguien… es el corazón quien te guía y te hace entender…- observó el rostro de desconcierto de su hija- aún eres muy pequeña para entenderlo… pero mientras mira, estos son algunos movimientos…- colocó el abanico en la punta de su nariz, de manera que solo dejase ver sus ojos- esto, significa timidez, vergüenza… Con ello muestras que no te sientes capaz en esa situación de acercarte a él, por mucho que lo ames…- a continuación, bajó un poco el abanico, haciendo que ahora, solo fueran sus labios los tapados por la tela- este refleja inocencia, pureza… significa que nunca has estado con nadie, es decir, que nunca te habías enamorado antes…- no supo si comprendió el significado de este, pero lo dejó pasar y continuó.

Ahora, separó nuevamente el abanico de su rostro, solo un poco y lo llevó hasta su mejilla, dejando que la tela se pasease suavemente, acariciando la piel blanquecina que la mujer poseía, mas con un toque de rosado…

- Y con este… le dices a aquella persona… que la quieres…

**Fin del FlashBack**

Y entonces lo recordó… su querida madre le había enseñado el lenguaje de los abanicos hacía ya mucho tiempo… y ella, inconscientemente, pues estaba en su mundo pensando en tantas cosas, había estado haciendo esos movimientos con el recién hallado abanico…

"_Entonces… entonces… yo… ¡¡Le he dicho mis sentimientos a Kenshin con el abanico!! Kami-sama… Pero… ¿Cómo él lo ha podido entender? ¿No será por…?_

_¿No será que él en verdad me…? Kami-sama… si eso fuera cierto yo…"_

Kaoru aún no se atrevía a elevar su rostro… lo mantenía fijo en el cuello de aquel pelirrojo, justo en el punto donde las dos partes de su gi se juntaban cerrándolo… No podía… no se atrevía a enfrentarlo… y además… de repente había perdido la habilidad para hablar y ningún sonido sería capaz de salir de ella, entre su temor y los latidos acelerados de su corazón…

Pero pronto se dio cuenta, de que era estúpido enfrentarse a innumerables batallas y no a aquella persona por la cual tu corazón late cada día… así que, consiguiendo el valor de dios sabe donde, fue alzando lentamente el rostro…

Unos ojos violetas la penetraron intensamente, haciéndola estremecer de arriba abajo… esa mirada profunda que no se apartaba en ningún momento de ella y que se clavaba en sus ojos… fundiéndose juntos…

Él permanecía callado también… su rostro no hacía movimiento alguno… solo su cabello era mecido por la brisa… y entonces los ojos de la joven enfocaron su boca… su boca quieta… su boca curvada… sus labios tentadores… sus labios regalándole una sincera sonrisa… de amor…

Y ella lo supo… no le hizo falta nada más… Volvió a descender su rostro y cerrando sus ojos, recostó su cabeza en su pecho, aquel en el cual tan protegida se sentía, escuchando, como el acompasado y tranquilo latir del corazón del samurai, la envolvía en un ambiente de paz y felicidad…

Se quedó Kenshin un poco confundido por esto, pero las manos de Kaoru, que recién volvía a recobrar su movilidad, se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, estrechando más el íntimo abrazo… y en ese momento lo supo el también…

Elevó su brazo izquierdo hacia el cabello de la joven, que era cubierto por una prenda de color pastel e hizo deslizar delicadamente, deshaciendo el nudo, esa prenda, que se perdió en el suelo, para así tener libre acceso a su hermoso cabello…

Le quitó también la gomilla con la que este era recogido, dejando que cayera libre y suelto, como la corriente del agua por un acantilado, por su espalda y comenzando a pasar su mano entre sus finas y sedosas hebras azabaches, quitando también el polvo que a algunas cubría…

Ella no se opuso a nada… se sentía tan bien en los brazos de ese hombre… quería que eso durara para siempre… e incluso tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que todo se desvaneciera, quedando solo en un dulce y hermoso recuerdo…

El aroma endulzado de los jazmines comenzaba a envolverlo de nuevo… y como le encantaba eso… Dejó de pasar su mano por el cabello de ella, deteniéndola aún en él, y bajó su rostro, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, apartándose del mundo… Besó sus cabellos con dulzura… con ternura y amor… y con ello… todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano… ahora, solo estaban ellos dos… en un mundo de ensueño… Todo estaba perfecto…

Ese día… un abanico decorado con flores de cerezos fue olvidado en la tierra del patio del dojo, así como el trabajo de limpieza del desván y las compras del día en algún lugar de la casa…

Y mientras nos marchamos para darles un poco de privacidad a nuestros amigos… podemos oir como el viento susurra aquellas palabras tan profundas… y a la vez tan difíciles de pronunciar, que en esta ocasión no han hecho falta, como si de una brisa provocada por el movimiento de ese abanico olvidado se tratase…

_Te amo…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: y aquí vuelvo con otro oneshort de mi autoría

Es increíble lo que se nos puede ocurrir con una pregunta, pues esto fue lo que me ocurrió a mí con este oneshort… Quería haberlo puesto el jueves, que fue cuando se me ocurrió y lo terminé, pero por razones personales y también técnicas, pues el internet no me iba… no lo he podido hacer hasta hoy…

Este oneshort tiene su nacimiento gracias a una pregunta que hicieron el jueves, en el programa _**"Saber y Ganar"**_, cuando por casualidad me encontraba ese día viéndolo… Le preguntaban al participante, qué significaba el gesto de acariciarse la mejilla con un abanico… Obviamente, es lo citado ya en la historia, al igual que todos los otros gestos son verdaderos, ya que me informé antes de escribirla…

Pues bien, que con esto presente… surgió este oneshort, _**Abanicos**_.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado… ya que, personalmente, creo que es de los mejores que me ha quedado…

Nos vemos en alguno de mis otros trabajos

Matta-ne

Kisa-chan-sohma


End file.
